Sambung Kalimat
by Kuro Rei-chan
Summary: Shion Family bermain sambung kalimat. Berbagai kata-kata tercurah dalam permainan Sambung Kalimat tersebut. Bagaimanakah ceritanya? Lihat saja di dalam. / Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Humor garing ayam kremes, Typo(S), pendek, dll


**Rei : Yak minna~, Rei kembali lagi dengan membawakan fanfic baru lagi.**

**Yuu (my OC) : Hei, ficmu yang 'My Dark Side?' belum dilanjutkan tuh *tembak Rei dengan shotgun***

**Rei : *menghindar* Ah, fic yang itu akan kulanjutkan nanti. Soalnya belum ada ide sama sekali.**

**Yuu : hooh**

**Rei : Daripada banyak curcol mending mulai saja.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid dan Utauloid bukan punya saya. Udah gitu aja. Saya gak mau nulis banyak-banyak.**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), Humor garing ayam kremes (?), alur muter-muter, gomen kalo pendek, OOT, EYD tidak disempurnakan.**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Humor , Drama , Parody , Tragedy , dan masih banyak lagi.**

* * *

**-Happy Reading-**

* * *

Di sebuah tempat, terihatlah banyak sekali orang yang memakai syal. Yap, itulah Mansion Shion Family. Banyak kehebohan yang terjadi di sana.

"Hei minna..." teriak seorang anak kecil serba hijau. Mulai dari rambutnya, matanya, syalnya, pakaiannya, sampai sepatunya. Sampai-sampai dikira petugas pembersih jalanan orang itu mau go green get lucky *Dihajar Nigaito*

E-eh salah fandom kan, jadi ke fandom Angry Birds, jadi OOT nih. Yok lanjut..

* * *

**Replay 777 (?) action!**

* * *

"Hei minna..." teriak seorang anak kecil serba hijau. Mulai dari rambutnya, matanya, syalnya, pakaiannya, sampai sepatunya.

"Ada apa Nigaito?" tanya makhluk penyuka es krim yanng bernama Kaito.

"Main sambung kalimat yuk." ajak Nigaito kepada seluruh penghuni Mansion Shion Family.

"Oke-oke saja, kebetulan pada lagi bosan nih." ujar Kikaito.

Peserta main SamMat alias Sambung Kalimat *Dipanah readers*

Kaito, Kaiko, Akaito, Akaiko, Nigaito, Nigaiko, Kikaito, Kikaiko, Taito, Taiko, Kamaito, Toroito, Toroiko, Haito, Kizaito, Mokaito, Kuraito, Shiraito, Makaito, Kageito, dan Zeito.

"Mulai dari aku duluan ya." ucap Kaito kepada semuanya.

"Ha'i." Koor semuanya yang ada di situ.

'Suatu pagi, Nigaito jalan-jalan.' tulis Kaito.

'Lalu ketemu Nigaiko.' tulis Kaiko sambil senyum-senyum sendiri sampai-sampai dikira

'Mereka berdua ke toko kue.' tulis Akaito sambil cekikikan.

'Lalu mereka membeli brownies.' tulis Akaiko dalam diam.

'Mereka berjalan ke luar toko sambil berpegangan tangan.' tulis Nigaito anteng (?)

**'**Tiba-tiba ada penyerangan dari Youkai Taito.' tulis Nigaiko sambil cekikikan juga.

'Youkai Taito menyerang mereka dengan cara melempar pisau ke arah mereka.' tulis Kikaito tidak mau kalah.

'Tetapi Nigaito dan Nigaiko tidak mau kalah.' tulis Kikaiko dengan senyumannya yang menghanyutkan.

'Taito melempar mereka dengan pisau daging dan mengenai lengan kiri Nigaiko.' tulis Taito sambil tertawa ala OJOU-SAMA.

'Karena tidak rela adik kesayangannya mati.' sambung Taiko tak mau kalah.

'Nigaito melemparkan teh ocha ke arah wajah Taito sehingga Taito berlumeran teh ocha di wajahnya.' tulis Kamaito dengan bangganya.

'Youkai Taito pun marah, ia memanggil Makaito, asisten terpercayanya.' tulis Toroito dengan tenang.

'Makaito pun muncul dan langsung menyerang Nigaito dan Nigaiko.'tulis Toroiko sampai ia tegang karena ia penyuka film action (Toroiko : Sejak kapan aku jadi penyuka film action? / Rei : sejak masuk dalam fic author :p / Toroiko : *hajar author* )

'Nigaito yang tidak sempat menghindar lalu terkena serangan Makaito.' tulis Haito kalem.

'Nigaiko yang tidak rela Nii-sannya meninggal itu pun berlari ke arah Nigaito dengan slow motion.' tulis Kizaito sambil menggigit setangkai bunga mawar yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

'Nigaiko pun menangis meraung - raung saat melihat keadaan Nigaito yang sekarat itu.' tulis Mokaito sambil menggambar hati di sekitar tulisan yag ia buat supaya terkesan dramatis gitu.

'Lalu muncullah seorang penyihir bernama Zeito untuk menolong mereka.' tulis Kuraito sambil tertawa tak bisa membayangkan gimana Zeito menjadi penyihir.

'Penyihir Zeito pun meng_**heal**_ Nigaito.' tulis Shiraito sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. (Rei : ini lagi ketularan virus sintingnya Kaiko / Shiraito : aku gak sinting! *mencekik Rei* )

'Youkai Taito dan asistennya, Makaito pun berdecih kesal. Mereka ingin merencanakan taktik lagi untuk menyerang mereka bertiga.' tulis Makaito sambil tertawa maniac.

'Nigaito, Nigaiko, dan Zeito mendengar percakapan antara Youkai Taito dan Makaito pun langsung menyusun taktik yang lebih bermutu.' tulis Kageito.

'Sebelum Youkai Taito dan Makaito meluncurkan serangan, tiba-tiba Nigaito dan Nigaiko melemparkan bertriliun-triliun (?) ocha beku (?) kepada mereka berdua. Sedangkan penyihir Zeito mengeluarkan berjuta-juta pisau bedah.' tulis Zeito dengan rasa bangga.

'Youkai Taito dan asistennya Makaito pun tumbang.' tulis Kaito sambl memukul-mukul meja saking senangnya Taito dan Makaito tewas.

'Nigaito, Nigaiko, dan Zeito lalu bersorak-sorak gembira.' tulis Kaiko.

'Setelah itu Nigaito dan Nigaiko berpelukan bahagia.' tulis Akaito sambil menangis karena tulisannya terlalu7 dramatis.

'Zeito yang melihat itu hanya terharu.' tulis Akaiko sambil menangis juga.

'Nigaito dan Nigaiko pun berterima kasih kepada Zeito karena sudah membantunya.' tulis Nigaito sambil tersenyum tipis.

'Zeito lalu pergi saat Nigaito dan Nigaiko mengucapkan terima kasih.' tulis Nigaiko sambil menitikkan air mata karena tidak tega ada perpisahan yang seperti ini.

'Lalu mereka selamanya tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.' tulis Kikaito sambil menangis seperti air terjun Angel di Venezuela (?)

'Tamat.' tulis Kikaito sebelum sampai ke Taito dan Makaito.

"Udahan ya?" tanya Taiko.

"Iya." jawab Kaiko sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kamu kenapa menangis Kaiko?" tanya Kamaito kebingungan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Kamaito nee-san." ucap Kaiko sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita kasih liat sambung kalimat kita ini ke kelas yuk." ajak Toroiko.

"Ayukk." pekik semuanya senang.

* * *

**Tommorow in Crypton Gakuen**

* * *

**X-B Class**

* * *

"Hei minna-san." teriak Akaiko kepada teman-temannya.

"Ada apa Akai-chan?" tanya Lapis dengan tenang.

"Lihat ini deh." ucap Akaiko sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang berisi main Sambung Kalimat yang kemarin.

"Sini coba kulihat." ucap Merli sambil mengambil secarik kertas yang dipegang oleh Akaiko.

Semua murid di kelas X-B melihat secarik kertas yang dibawa oleh Akaiko dengan teliti.

Terlihat ekspresi mereka saat membaca secarik kertas itu bermacam-macam. Ada yang tersenyum, ada yang tertawa, ada yang cemberut, ada yang tegang, dan lain-lain.

* * *

Semua penghuni kelas itu terdiri dari :

Lapis Aoki

Merli

Kurotane Piko

Zatsune Miku

Wakana Azune

Tonarine Sai

Sekka Yufu

Oliver

Luo Tianyi

Rio

Nekomura Iroha

Qingxian Mo

Tone Rion

Raika Ibuki

Juon Kiku

* * *

Semua penghuni kelas tersebut saat selesai membaca hanya menatap Akaiko heran.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Akaiko gugup.

"Kenapa Nigaito-kun berpelukan dengan si Nigaiko? Aku tidak terima! NIgaito-kun hanya milikku!" teriak Lapis marah.

"Iya! Kenapa Taito-kun jadi jahat?" pekik Kiku marah.

'Syukur Zeito-kun jadi penyelamat di dalam permainan Sambung Kalimat itu, Hyuh' batin Zatsune lega.

'Cerita yang aneh tapi menarik.' batin Iroha, Rio, Rion, dan Ibuki berbarengan. (Rei : bagaimana caranya mereka batin berbarengan? / Readers : Kan kamu yang buat, thor! *lempar batu ke author*)

"Ja-jangan salahkan aku saja. Sa-salahkan mereka juga dong." ucap Akaiko gemetaran sambil menunjuk para Shion Family lainnya.

"WTH?!" teriak para Shion Family lainnya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Lapis dan Kiku sambil membawa tongkat berlian dan pisau daging.

"U-UWAHHH." teriak Kikaito ketakutan dan berlari dengan kecepatan in human.

"Hei, tunggu aku Nii-san." teriak Kikaiko kepada Kikaito.

"Uwahh! Jangan tarik syal wol punyaku, Haito!" pekik Kamaito kepada Haito.

"Habisnya, aku takut Kamaito-nee." ucap Haito kepada Kamaito.

Sementara itu, Akaiko dan teman-temannya hanya melihat atraksi kejar-kejaran oleh Kiku dan Lapis kepada Shion Family (min Akaiko) sambil memakan popcorn yang entah dapat dari mana.

"Ah~ damainya dunia." ucap Oliver sambil memakan popcorn.

"Iya." balas Yufu kepada Oliver.

"Aku suka melihat atraksi kejar-kejaran ini." ucap Luo, Kurotane, Sai, Wakana, Merli, dan Qingxian.

* * *

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**Rei : Aduhh! Endingnya gaje banget ya.**

**Sai : Banget malahan thor.**

**Nigaito : Kenapa kau membuat aku dan Nigaiko seperti pacaran? Kau kira kami twincest?**

**Nigaiko : Benar itu Nii-san. Nii-san kan hanya suka sama Aoki-san.**

**Rei : A-ah, itu ya terserah padaku.**

**Rio : Ada yang mau mereview cerita gaje milik author ini, nyan?**

**Iroha : Review ya, nyan.**

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**


End file.
